


【超蝙】Two Dimensions

by MyTypeIsBruceWayne



Category: DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Multi, Sex in Two Time Dimensions, True Love, memory sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTypeIsBruceWayne/pseuds/MyTypeIsBruceWayne
Summary: 超人在对双面人的审讯中知晓了他多年前和布鲁斯·韦恩的第一次，然后醋坛子打翻，略鬼畜地把小蝙蝠带回了孤独堡垒...同时多年前那次酒后乱性的回忆也浮现了出来...梗源：Paul Dini&Kevin Smith两位大大疯狂明示布鲁斯韦恩和哈维登特的初夜，微博原文https://m.weibo.cn/2914070514/3654838430322165私设：超蝙是炮友，恋人未满；双面人已经知道蝙蝠侠就是布鲁斯这是一辆双轨电车
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent & Bruce Wayne, Superman & Batman - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	【超蝙】Two Dimensions

用过时的观点来说，超人觉得自己“作为一个男人的自尊”被伤害了。  
他原本以为自己对蝙蝠侠已经知根知底了。他清楚蝙蝠侠所有的优点和缺点，从他反人类的智商到他的疯狂偏执。他看过蝙蝠侠身上每一道伤疤，里里外外。他知道蝙蝠侠的作战习惯。蝙蝠侠是他最好的搭档。  
最近超人也发现，在身体方面，他也和蝙蝠侠完美地契合。

但现在他只觉得自己可笑。他了解的只是黑暗骑士。但他对哥谭之子的了解却少得可怜。  
甚至他开始怀疑，他连蝙蝠侠都不够了解。

他的身体穿过大气。想到刚才在黑暗中看到的那张分裂的、丑陋无比的脸，心里就一股无名火。  
“你的身体好像比平时更热。”怀里的人平静地说。  
超人回过神来。“是吗？你觉得不舒服？”  
蝙蝠侠嘀咕着：“没有。挺舒服的。”  
平时这样一句话能让蓝大个乐开花。但他现在怎么也开心不起来。“刚才双面人说的…”  
蝙蝠侠眉头一皱。就知道他要问。“怎么？”  
超人鼓起勇气，低声说：“你和他…以前…是真的？”  
“都是很多年以前的事了。而且他也添油加醋了不少。”  
错的不是空气。控制你自己，克拉克。“那就是真的了？”  
“如果你指的是两个愣头青在喝醉之后干了点出格的事，没错，是真的。但就那么一次。”  
拉奥啊！他的声音为什么还是这么平静！就像在开每周的例会似的！  
蝙蝠侠低头看了看，抬起头问超人：“这不是哥谭。我们要去哪？”  
“大都会。我家。”  
环绕着自己腰部的手臂比以往任何时候都紧。蝙蝠侠甚至感觉到轻微的压迫感。  
超人的体温更高了。

“告诉我，布鲁斯，”超人把蝙蝠侠按在墙上，双眼直盯着他，“你和他当年做了什么？”  
这人眼睛里都有红光了。“都是老掉牙的事了。我自己都忘了。”  
“我不信。你从来不会忘记任何事情。”  
这可能比自己想得更棘手。“好吧。那是在我刚进大学的时候，哈维和我是室友。有一个感恩节假期，我们都没有回家…”  
超人的眼神暗了下来。“接着说。”  
“哈维不知道从哪里弄来了一盘成｜人录影带和一瓶红酒。那天很冷，我们坐在暖气前面…”蝙蝠侠转念一想，为什么自己像被查户口似的跟这氪星人老实交代，“算了。我真的觉得说这些没有意义。我累了，想要洗澡…”  
还没等蝙蝠侠反应过来，他已经被超人拦腰抱起，然后被丢在那巨大的床上。  
“超人！”  
“叫我的名字，布鲁斯…”

刚才在他走出审讯室的时候，他听到了。  
布鲁斯轻声说了一句：“哈维。”

喘息声在孤独堡垒之中四散。两人在床上彼此纠缠，势均力敌。  
超人啃咬着蝙蝠侠的脖子，让对方发出难耐的喘息。“他有像我这样亲吻你吗？你也在他耳边这样呻吟吗，布鲁斯？告诉我…”  
“我不记得了…真的！啊！”脖子被咬的刺痛让蝙蝠侠的神经瞬间紧张起来。那双戴着黑色手套的手陷入了超人的背部。超人发觉了他的小动作，背过手把那双蝙蝠爪握住，然后拉到两人眼前。超人把手套一把扯掉。白皙修长的手指暴露在空气之中。  
“布鲁斯…你在说谎。”超人嗅了嗅那双美丽的手，然后把一只手的手指含进嘴里，舔舐着。温柔色情的感觉让蝙蝠侠一阵酥麻。“他在爱抚你的时候，也握住了你的这双手吗？”  
“根本就没有什么爱抚，那只是纯粹的…发泄…啊！”说出那个动词的时候，蝙蝠侠的手指被咬了一下。这家伙不是氪星人，他和他养的那条狗差不多…  
“发泄？怎么个发泄法，布鲁斯？”超人跪坐在蝙蝠侠身上，牢牢压住他，然后开始脱去自己的制服。宽阔的肩膀，结实的胸襟，肌肉分明的腹部，一点点地暴露在空气中。  
他像一只标记领地的狼，低头看着属于自己的猎物。

一个滚烫的吻压在自己的唇上。哈维的吻带着一丝葡萄酒香气，让人有些眩晕。  
“你有和男人接过吻吗，布鲁斯…”对方的声音不似往日的洪亮，竟然暗藏一丝羞怯。  
布鲁斯口齿含糊地回答：“没有…”  
哈维离开了他的唇，捧起他的脸颊。“那你有和男人…”哈维的手滑进他的毛衣下面，贴在薄薄的衬衫上，“做过这种事吗？”  
“啊…哈…哈维——”

“克拉克！克拉克！”略微粗糙的手指抚弄着蝙蝠侠的乳尖，酥麻感如电流般传遍他的全身。  
超人心里的愤怒仍然没有消去，他的动作比平时粗暴一些，身体深处甚至有想要狠狠蹂躏蝙蝠侠的欲望。“继续叫我的名字，布鲁斯。”  
“克拉克…”他睁开眼睛，看着超人带着肃杀之气的脸，不由得警戒起来。他的身体僵硬了，不再积极回应超人的爱抚。对方当然察觉到了这令人不快的反应，一把托起他的屁股，让他坐在自己腿上。宽厚的手掌压在蝙蝠侠的腰窝，上下感受着那里优美的线条。  
“布鲁斯…你为什么要这样对我？”他的眼神突然柔和了下来，甚至有点沮丧。  
“我…对你？我不明白。”  
这家伙的超级头脑偏偏在这方面没有一点用。超人箍紧他的腰，让他的腹部紧贴自己的胸膛。“布鲁斯…你感觉到了吗，我的感情…”  
“感情？”蝙蝠侠的心抽动了一下。两个人保持身体关系已经小半年了，在性爱方面可以说是完美契合。但是两人从来不在事后表示一下温存。  
或者说，不敢。

哈维和布鲁斯在地毯上纠缠，下体盖着哈维的大衣。贴着滑滑的里衬，两个人趁着酒劲胡乱地摸索着对方的身体。哈维的手伸进了布鲁斯的裤裆，隔着内裤托着那已经坚硬的性器。布鲁斯的膝盖夹在哈维两腿中间，在那来回磨蹭。  
房间的灯光暖黄，显得布鲁斯俊秀的脸庞更加柔和。哈维忍不住叹息。“布鲁斯，虽然这么说怪怪的，但你看起来…真美。”  
布鲁斯的大脑已经完全被酒精控制，随意地回应着哈维的话。他只觉得身体很热，有什么压抑已久的东西需要被马上释放。“我想感受更多…”他抓住哈维的肩膀，把他骑在身下。大衣从他背脊上滑落。他像刚才两人看的录像带里的女主角一样，缓缓扭动着腰，让彼此的下体互相摩擦。  
“我的天哪，布鲁斯…你比我女朋友还要性感。”哈维忍不住抓着布鲁斯清瘦的腰，感受着他的律动。  
“该死，我把你女朋友的事忘了。也许我们不应该——”  
“嘘——”哈维坏笑了一下，“今晚我们不提她，好吗？”他压下布鲁斯的上半身，让两人的唇再次紧贴在一起。布鲁斯感到更加飘飘然了。  
“把衣服全脱了，怎么样？”

衣物在冰冷的地板上七零八落。超人剥下了蝙蝠侠身上仅剩的内裤，像野兽撕开猎物的皮毛。他掐住蝙蝠侠的下巴，凝视那双暗蓝色的眼睛。“帮我把内裤脱下来。用你的嘴。”  
这氪星人黄片看多了？“不要这样，克拉克。”  
“我没在开玩笑。”  
明早再修理他，忍耐，忍耐。蝙蝠侠低下头，咬住超人内裤腰的一边，用力往下扯到膝盖，然后在另一边重复同样的动作。之后他咬住内裤中间，往下拉到脚踝。  
“做得很好，布鲁斯。”超人看着跪在自己双脚之间，嘴里还叼着自己内裤的蝙蝠侠，瞬间怒气值没了八九成。我的布鲁斯，高傲、冷酷、无懈可击的布鲁斯，正被我玩弄着…  
那巨大的氪星老二因为悸动而微微抽动了两下，然后更高地抬起了头。  
明天又得忍着疼了。蝙蝠侠仰视着它，心想。

“凡士林…哈维，在我的床头柜上…”  
哈维找到了那个小蓝罐子，用手指抠了一点，然后回到布鲁斯身边。虽然和女性已经有丰富的经验，但上男人还是第一次。他心里也紧张得不行  
“布鲁斯…我要为你做润滑了。”他掰开那两片紧致挺翘的臀瓣，手指慢慢摸索到那个幽闭的小洞，心头骤紧。  
“啊！”后穴湿冷让布鲁斯混身一震。哈维的指尖在那里打着圈，然后慢慢地进入了那个入口。刺痛感让布鲁斯深吸一口气。  
“真紧…布鲁斯，你这里紧紧地吸住我。”  
“闭嘴，哈维，干你的活。”  
“布鲁斯，你可真冷酷。刚才热情的样子哪去了？”哈维的食指已经深深地埋入布鲁斯的后穴。那里就像燃烧的壁炉一般温暖。  
又多了一根手指。它们正扩张着布鲁斯的肠道。他感到冰冷的空气进入了自己的身体内部，突然有些不适。哈维开始把第三根手指放进来，疼痛感进一步在自己体内扩大。布鲁斯咬紧了牙关。  
“嘿…哈维，不如我们就给彼此打手枪吧？让男人上我什么的还是太奇怪了…”  
哈维全当没听见。他把自己坚硬的肉棒从内裤里掏出来，在布鲁斯的臀缝里摩擦着，然后把龟头对准了那个温软的入口。“布鲁斯，我忍不住了…”  
“等…唔…哈维！”

无论和超人做多少次，被氪星老二进入的感觉都不好受。蝙蝠侠觉得有些不公平。每次自己进入超人的时候，蓝大个都不痛不痒的。自己被上的时候就疼得不行，还不能表现出来。  
“慢一点…克拉克…”  
“听你的，布鲁斯。”说着超人就停止了前进，让性器的前三分之一埋在蝙蝠侠里面。  
好热，好硬。蝙蝠侠的内壁感受着那肉棒凸起的血管和细微的跳动。这样反而撩起了夹杂着羞耻感的欲火。  
“克拉克…动…你…”  
“什么？”  
“操我。”  
单纯老实的氪星人第一次听到床伴这么简单粗暴的求欢信号，哪里承受得了。拉奥啊，他真的不知道自己的魔力有多大。“布鲁斯…！”超人开始有力地在那温暖的穴里前进，每一次都进得更深。蝙蝠侠起初还能忍耐堆积的快感，但很快就忍不住叫出了声。  
“啊…嗯…哈！”

哈维在布鲁斯耳边大口地喘息着。他的身体紧紧贴住布鲁斯的背脊，一只手抓住那汗湿的黑发。“布鲁斯…你里面太棒了…紧紧地咬着我…”  
下半身的疼痛不亚于自己刚开始练武术时的韧带训练。但可怕的是，布鲁斯并不排斥这种痛感。他感到自己的后面越来越松软，回应着男人性器的入侵。  
“你为什么不叫出声来，就像那个录像带里的金发婊子一样，布鲁斯？”哈维在他耳边粗声说。  
“我不是你的玩具，哈维！”  
“是吗？我看你倒是被我操得很舒服，”哈维搂住布鲁斯的腰，然后抬起他上身，两人跪坐在床上紧贴着一起律动。哈维把手指伸到布鲁斯嘴里，不怀好意地挑逗他滚烫的舌头。“布鲁斯…你知道吗，游泳的时候，所有人都在看你…女人，还有男人…”  
“我怎么会…知道…”  
“你当然不知道，你把泳帽摘掉，头发滴着水，全身湿润的样子有多迷人…”哈维的手伸到布鲁斯的小腹，一把握住了他的性器，对方惊叫了一声，“我早就想这么做了…布鲁西。”  
肉棒和后穴同时被操弄的快感让布鲁斯感到大脑一片空白，所有血液都集中在下体。他的眼前渐渐模糊，身体无力地向前扑去。

“我想要高潮了…”寂寞的前端迟迟得不到爱抚，蝙蝠侠的声音里带着难耐的情欲。双手被超人紧锁在背后，他只能感受后穴里不断加强的快感。  
“布鲁斯，我可还没有完全消气，”超人在背后不停地插着那个已经湿滑不已的小洞，“哈维·登特…他有没有…进入你？”  
空气凝固了半秒。“我不能在你进入我体内的时候骗你，克拉克。”  
热量在超人体内不断累积，时刻都有决堤的危险。他听到自己牙关震动的声音，没有意识到自己握住蝙蝠侠手的力道过大了。  
为什么，布鲁斯？为什么我只了解你戴着面具的样子？那个家伙，他凭什么拥有那么多我不认识的你…  
那个还没有成为黑暗骑士的布鲁斯·韦恩。  
“唔啊！”后面突然的抽动让蝙蝠侠毫无准备。他感到自己的前列腺被侵犯，潮水般的快感传送到每一根神经，“克拉克！好舒服！克拉克…！”  
但是超人听不见。他只听到多年前布鲁斯穿着大学生的毛衣，被哈维·登特操弄而发出的喘息。他听到布鲁斯叫他的名字。

“哈维…？”布鲁斯睁开眼睛。他不知道自己是睡着了还是晕过去了。但哈维还在他的体内，来回抽送着。  
“你醒了，我的睡美人？”  
“唔…我觉得有点恶心…”酒精和过度的操弄让他的胃里产生了翻腾感。他想要去洗手间。  
哈维全当没听见，甚至还抬起来布鲁斯的一条腿，让他的肉棒埋得更深。“太棒了布鲁斯…我喜欢和你做…我喜欢你…”  
布鲁斯没听见他最后说的话。他感觉到口腔内的唾液开始变咸并且大量分泌，胃部快速收缩。他知道有什么东西要涌上来了。  
“布鲁斯…啊…我要射了…哈…布鲁斯！”  
“唔…啊！”

“停下！克拉克！”超人的性器像无情的永动机地捅着他的后面，没有丝毫温存，“你这样子…和双面人有什么区别！”  
超人猛地停止了抽动。他愣住了，然后缓缓拔出自己的性器。“对不起…布鲁斯…”他呆坐在床角，小心翼翼地看着屁股都被捏红的蝙蝠侠。  
童子军就是童子军。蝙蝠侠转过身，向超人爬过去，然后环住他的肩膀。“你吃醋了，克拉克？”  
“唔…”超人感觉到自己的脸在发烫，“我不知道…布鲁斯…我讨厌他出现在你面前，讨厌他炫耀和你的过往…我也不知道为什么。”  
蝙蝠侠亲吻了一下超人的嘴唇。“你喜欢我。”  
“不，我不喜欢你，布鲁斯，”超人挣脱蝙蝠侠的拥抱，直直地盯着他，“我不喜欢你的高傲，不喜欢你总是把我当成孩子看，不喜欢你总是和我唱反调…”  
蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光.jpg。“趁我没揍你之前——”  
超人把蝙蝠侠按倒在床上，注视着那双深邃的眼睛。“我爱你，布鲁斯·韦恩。我爱你，黑暗骑士。”  
蝙蝠侠还没来得及做出任何回应，就被超人吻住了。“现在不回答我也可以，但让我们继续这件事…”  
他们再次交缠在一起。超人打开蝙蝠侠的双腿，重新插入自己的肉棒。蝙蝠侠扭动着自己的腰，迎合着超人的抽插。妩媚的动作让超人激动地喘着气，然后低头在蝙蝠侠的腹部热烈地亲吻着，甚至留下了深深浅浅的红印。  
“克拉克，我想射了…”  
“布鲁斯…我们一起…！”  
克拉克，克拉克。我的超人。

布鲁斯·韦恩睁开眼睛，清晨的阳光照得他头痛欲裂。哈维已经醒了，刚从洗手间走出来。  
“嗨，睡得好吗？”哈维的笑容依旧和平时一样灿烂而空洞。布鲁斯挣扎地从床上坐了起来。“唔…哈维…昨天…地毯呢？”  
“你居然先关心这个？”哈维苦笑了一下，“我已经送去干洗了。”  
布鲁斯按住太阳穴，开始慢吞吞地穿衣服。哈维看着他，脸上的表情突然复杂起来。  
“布鲁斯…昨晚的事你记得多少？”  
“除了地毯基本上忘光了。”布鲁斯撒了个谎。  
哈维露出如释重负的神情。“那就好。你也知道…我是学法律的，以后要从政…我不能…”  
“我明白，哈维。”  
哈维走过来，坐在布鲁斯的床边。“那…我的话，你也忘记了？”  
“什么话？”这回布鲁斯是真不知道了。  
哈维犹豫了一下，笑了笑。“没事。哦别忘了下午你还有课。”  
“该死的，”布鲁斯从床上跳起来，大腿肌肉立马传来一阵酸疼，“操你的…哈维·登特…我以后再也不会喝酒了。”

蝙蝠侠睁开眼睛，身体被温暖的手臂抱着。他扭过头，看到那张睡梦中的脸，完美得像一幅油画。  
他小心翼翼地转过身，让自己面对着超人。“你不喜欢我，这太不公平了。我可是很喜欢你，克拉克·肯特先生，”他亲吻了一下超人的鼻尖，“更重要的是，我爱你。”  
超人突然扑哧笑了出来。“骗到你了，布鲁斯。”他睁开那双澄澈的蓝眼睛，温柔又不失一丝狡黠地看着蝙蝠侠，“你刚才说什么？再说给我听。”  
“不说。”黑暗骑士不赞同的目光*2。  
“快点嘛，布鲁斯…”超人抓住蝙蝠侠的手腕，开始舔舐他的脖子，“不然的话，我让你今天都下不了床。”  
“额…”这匹外星种马…！

一名普通大都会市民走在街上，突然一阵蓝色的旋风刮过自己耳边，又在空中表演了N个旋转上升。  
“Yo hoo—！”得，是一团会说话的蓝旋风，“I am the happiest man in the world！”

蝙蝠侠打开审讯室的铁门。双面人正神情呆滞地坐在椅子上。  
“布…布鲁斯？”  
“是我，哈维。”  
那张割裂的脸在一瞬间浮现一丝细微的温情，却在下一秒走向嫉妒的扭曲。“你知道吗，蝙蝠侠…我今天早上又投硬币了。你猜猜是正面还是反面？”  
“我不感兴趣。”  
双面人开始疯狂地大笑。割裂的那半张脸的血管仿佛都要爆裂。  
“蝙蝠侠…我恨你…！黑暗骑士…哈哈哈…我恨你！”  
“今天就到这里吧。”蝙蝠侠转身出了审讯室，把那狂笑锁在铁门之后。

结束了。他走出阿卡姆，抬头看着哥谭难得的蓝天。  
在一片轻薄的白云之后，熟悉的红色斗篷显现出来，正向他靠近。  
他笑了。  
也许新事物正在开始。


End file.
